1. Field of Invention
This application relates, in general, to a wake system for a watercraft, and more particularly, to a surf wake system for modifying a wake produced by a watercraft travelling through water.
2. Description of Related Art
Wake surfing has become increasingly popular in recent years because, unlike an ocean wave, a wake produced by a watercraft is on-demand not to mention continuous and endless as long as the watercraft is moving forward. As a watercraft travels through water, the watercraft displaces water and thus generates waves including bow wave and diverging stern waves on both sides of the watercraft. Due to pressure differences, these waves generally converge in the hollow formed behind the traveling watercraft and/or interfere with each other to form a wake behind the watercraft. Such a wake, however, is generally small, choppy or too close to the watercraft to be suitable and safe for water sports, and particularly not suitable for wake boarding or surfing.
To facilitate surfing, a wake should be formed away from the stern of the watercraft, for example, about ten feet away, and with a waist-height peak, for example, about three feet or higher. Generally hundreds, and sometimes thousands, of pounds of additional weight or ballast to a rear corner of the watercraft to make the watercraft tilt to one side, displaces more water, and hence generates a larger wake on that side. Such additional weight may be in the form of removable ballast bags, installed ballast tanks or bladders, or passengers positioned to one side of the watercraft, which is primarily used to tip the watercraft to that side. Using such additional weight to produce larger wakes, however, poses several disadvantages. For example, such additional weight may take up significant space and capacity that may otherwise reduce the passenger capacity of the watercraft. Also, such additional weight may unbalance the watercraft creating difficulties in control. Moreover, the additional weight generally must be moved from one side of the water craft to the other in order to generate a wake on the other side of the water craft. Shifting such additional weight may require significant time and effort. For example, filling and emptying ballast tanks to switch from one side to the other may require 20 minutes or more.
Alternatively, it is known to require extensive modification to a boat hull to promote a proper surf wake. An exemplar of generating a larger wake can be found in a U.S. Pat. No. 6,105,527 to Lochtefeld et al.
In light of the foregoing, it would therefore be useful to provide surf wake system that overcomes the above and other disadvantages.